Hunger Games Epilogue
by Viviana1
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have to relive their past when their children start wondering about their history. This is heightened when the couple is forced to recount every lie made to country publicly.
1. Chapter 1

Caris: Mom, it's just a dance, it's harmless!

Katniss: You are too young to be going out with boys.

Caris: All the other kids are going and their parents are fine with it.

Katniss: Do the other kids have dates?

Caris: Yes!

Katniss: Well, that's between them and their parents.

Caris: What am I supposed to tell Toby?

Katniss: Tell him the truth, you have horrible parents who won't let you go.

Caris: This is so unfair!

Caris stomps off and hides in the staircase out of sight. Her parents think she's in her room.

Peeta: I don't know, Katniss, maybe she's right.

Katniss: What?

Peeta: Well she was never going stay our little baby forever. Don't you want grandkids someday?

Katniss: Peeta, she's thirteen years old and you're already talking about turning her into a baby-making machine?

Peeta: Of course not, I'm just saying she's growing up. We weren't much older than her when we first got engaged.

Caris: Hypocrite!

Caris stomps up to her room.

Katniss: That is not the same thing, and he knows that.

Katniss turns to Peeta who is laughing.

Peeta: Oh, come on, it's a little funny.

Enraged Katniss pushes him.

Katniss: That is not the same thing and you know that.

Peeta: I didn't know she was right there. I'm sorry.

Katniss: Peeta, they don't know anything about our past. What is she going to think about us?

Peeta: Don't worry ok, I'll talk to her.

Peeta knocks on Caris's bedroom door, enters, and sits next to Caris on the floor.

Peeta: Sweetie, we need to talk. What happened between your mom and me really was very different.

Caris: I heard you say, you and mom got married at my age.

Peeta: That's not true.

Caris: How old were you when you married mom?

Peeta: I was 21.

Caris: Well, how old were you when you first starting dating Mom?

Peeta: Ya know, when I think about it… we never really dated.

Caris: What? You're just making that up!

Peeta: I'm not, Caris, things were very different back then.

Caris: I know! It's all we ever hear about at school, but that has nothing to do with me!

Peeta: Caris…

Caris: Daddy, it's a just a dance. Please.

Peeta: All right, I tell you what: bring Toby over for dinner before the dance and if mom and I like him you can go.

Caris: Thanks, Dad! I'll call him right now.

Peeta: He can't come over until I've cleared it with mom.

Katniss and Peeta are setting the table, their son, Rayne, doing homework on the living room floor and Caris is sitting on the couch looking out the window forlornly. Katniss nudges Peeta and angles her chin toward Caris suspiciously.

Katniss: So what time is Toby coming over?

Caris is silent for a while, truly melancholy.

Caris: He couldn't make it.

Katniss: Why not?

Caris: He...had a lot of homework.

Peeta and Katniss exchange looks, they know something is wrong. They make an unspoken plan to divide and conquer: Katniss will take Rayne out of the way, while Peeta will try to talk to her privately.

Peeta: Is something wrong, Caris?

Caris: No.

Peeta: Caris.

Caris: I don't want to talk about it.

Peeta: Why not?

Caris: Because it's embarrassing to talk about a boy with your dad.

Peeta: So it's about Toby?

Caris starts crying and Peeta wraps an arm around her. Peeta lets her cry herself out. When she starts to settle down Peeta begins again gently.

Peeta: What happened?

Caris: He said bad things about Mom.

Peeta wasn't expecting that, and becomes a little defensive.

Peeta: What did he say?

Caris: When he found out who my mom is he said she was a liar and a murderer and he didn't want to be anywhere near her...or me.

Caris's voice cracks at the end and Peeta holds her tighter.

Peeta: I'm so sorry, honey.

Caris lifts her head to look at her father.

Caris: It's not true, is it? She's not a murderer.

Peeta doesn't answer right away. He presses his lips together wondering how to proceed.

Peeta: Is Toby from 12?

Caris: No, his family moved here from 13 when he was three.

Peeta: That figures.

Caris: Why does that matter?

Peeta: ...Honey, I'm not sure if you ready to know about our part in the revolution.

Caris: So it is true?!

Peeta: I didn't say that, it's just...more complicated than that.

Caris is more upset now.

Peeta: Hey, your mom loves you more than anything in this world, and so do I. And I am so sorry this boy hurt you like that.

Peeta goes downstairs and helps Katniss clean dishes and put them away.

Katniss: Did you find out what happened?

Peeta: Yeah

Peeta hesitates for a second causing Katniss to get anxious.

Katniss: Well?

Peeta: Toby's family is from 13. Apparently he doesn't want to be associated with anyone related to the Mockingjay.

Katniss: You're kidding.

Peeta shakes his head.

Katniss: Oh, Caris...she's such a good girl.

Peeta: Yeah.

Katniss: Do you think she'll be ok?

Peeta: I don't know. You were right, Katniss, she's got a lot of questions, about us. What we've done.

Katniss sighs and sinks into a chair.

Katniss: What are we going to do?

Silent for a minute. They knew this day would come, but they never really prepared for it.

Peeta: Maybe we could show her some of the footage-

Katniss: I will not let our baby girl to see that carnage!

Peeta: No, I was going to say we could show her some of the propos we did. Our interviews, the victory tour, maybe even the reapings...She's not a baby anymore, Katniss. She wants to know who her parents are.

Katniss bites her lip thinking about, dreading the result. Finally she shuts her eyes and nods in consent.

Rayne is spending the night at a friend's. Katniss, Peeta and Caris sit on the couch watching the old footage of the Games and propos. Caris watches mostly in silence, her parents fill in details here and there. Caris asks a handful questions throughout. They have reached the interviews when Peeta was in the custody of the Capitol.

Caris: What were they doing to you, Dad?

Peeta doesn't answer.

Caris: Dad?

Katniss: Peeta?

Katniss looks over Caris. Peeta is gripping the seat cushion tightly, his neck taut, his whole body shaking.

Katniss: I think your dad needs some tea, will you go make him some, Caris?

Caris: What's wrong, Dad?

Katniss: Caris, now!

Katniss gets up, taking Caris by the arm.

Caris: But Mom what's-

Katniss is dragging her out of the room.

Katniss: I said now, Caris!

Katniss shoves Caris out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She turns to look at Peeta and inhales shallowly. Peeta is still struggling against the images in his mind.

Katniss: Peeta?

She approaches slowly, looking for items that could be used as a weapon. She places her hands on his, which still grip the seat cushion and kneels in front of him cautiously.

Katniss: Peeta

Peeta doesn't respond, his eyes are looking around the room furiously.

Katniss: Look at me. Look at me, Peeta. I'm right here. I'm right here.

Peeta zeros in on her face and he slowly stops shaking. Katniss lowers herself to sit on her heels.

Katniss: Stay with me.

Peeta finally relaxes.

Peeta: Always.

Katniss sighs in relief and rests her head on Peeta's knees. Peeta strokes her hair. Katniss stands up and sits next to him hold his face, placing her forehead and against his.

Katniss: Are you ok?

Peeta nods

Peeta: Are you?

Katniss utters a breathy laugh

Katniss: Yeah

Katniss releases his face and Peeta wraps an arm around her bringing her close. Katniss puts her head on his shoulder.

Katniss: It's been a while since…

Peeta: Yeah…

They bring Caris back in the room, she's rattled and she bears tea in her shaking hands. Peeta takes the tea before she drops it

Peeta: Thank you, honey. Why don't you sit down

Caris sits on the couch and Katniss and Peeta stand in front of her. Peeta sets the tea on the coffee table.

Katniss: I'm sorry that happened.

Caris: You've never yelled at me like that.

Peeta: She was afraid that I would hurt you.

Caris: Why?

Katniss: You dad went through, horrible things, and sometimes he...has flashbacks.

Peeta: It hasn't happened in a long time.

Katniss strokes Peeta's shoulder.

Katniss: ...Maybe we're the ones that aren't ready to relive this, Caris.

Caris nods

There is a knock on the door.

Katniss: Who could that be?

Peeta is still shaken up by the episode.

Peeta: I'll get it

Katniss: It's late, Caris, why don't you go to bed.

Caris just stares at the tea. Katniss reaches down to help her up.

Katniss: Come on, dear, let's go.

Katniss and Caris walk up the stairs while Peeta opens to door to a middle aged man with grey speckled hair in a dark jacket bearing the symbol of Neo Panem. Peeta's hand slides down the door in shock.

Peeta: Gale.

Gale: Hi.

They stare awkwardly at each other.

Peeta: How are you?

Gale: I'm fine, thank you for asking.

Peeta looks behind himself to see if Katniss is back and closes the door a little.

Peeta: What brings you here this late?

Gale: I need to talk to both of you.

Peeta: About what?

Gale: I'd like to speak to both of you at the same time, if that's all right.

Peeta hesitates slightly before opening the door wider.

Peeta: Please, come in.

Gale: Thank you.

Peeta offers a seat at the kitchen table.

Peeta: Katniss should be down soon. Would you like something to drink?

Gale: No, thank you.

When it has been a while, Peeta walks over to the staircase.

Peeta: Katniss?

Katniss: Yeah?

Her voice came from Caris's room.

Peeta: We have a guest. An old friend of yours.

Katniss comes down and stops halfway down the stairs.

Gale: Hey...Catnip.

The attempt at easy familiarity doesn't sit well. Katniss continues down the stairs cautiously.

Katniss: What...is going on, is everything ok?

Gale had hoped that they would have some more small talk before business, but proceeds

Gale: I'm here on business

Gale withdraws a badge from the inside of his jacket and sets in on the table, refusing to look at Katniss

Gale: I'm sure you're aware that we've elected a new president. She's, an idealist...A stubborn idealist.

Peeta: Yeah, she sounds like she knows what this country needs.

Gale bites his lip

Gale: I have some bad news for you. Katniss, you were never present at your trial for the assassination of Coin. The president believes that nobody should be above the law and it's due process… She's declared the trial invalid and wants to retry your case. I am here to collect you for court

Gale turns to Peeta

Gale: As a key witness, you have been called to court as well.

Peeta and Katniss take this in with their jaws open. Peeta grabs Katniss's hand tightly.

Peeta: When?

Gale: I'm supposed to take you back tomorrow.

Katniss: No.

Gale: Katniss.

Katniss: I said no, my home is here, my family is here and I've been forced away too many times.

Gale: This is different, Katniss.

Katniss: How?

Gale: The country has changed, the people have changed, the Capitol is gone it's completely different. You will have a fair trial, with chances for appeal.

Katniss: I'm not going.

Gale: Technically, you're house arrest was never lifted. You're considered a ward of the state

Katniss rolls her eyes and gets up, starting to pace.

Gale: You still have rights, but you do have to come… I'm not allowed to leave here without you. Please, Katniss.

Katniss: Why did they send you?

Gale: I volunteered, I thought it'd be better than coming from someone else you don't know.

Peeta: Were you apart this?

Gale: No.

Katniss: You couldn't convince them to leave us alone?

Gale: You know I tried.

Katniss considers his tone and sits down.

Gale: I tried… But a part of me thinks it's not a bad idea.

Peeta and Katniss stare murderously at him.

Katniss: How could you…

Gale: Think about it Katniss, all you've ever done is play for the cameras. This is your chance, your chance to show them who you really are, tell them what you really think. To tell them what really happened, what a monster Snow was, and Coin too.

Katniss: What do you mean?

Gale: Your first trial focused on how much you had been through, but we were at a very fragile point in our history. People depended on those lies and we couldn't take that from them.

Katniss: Like what?

Peeta: The marriage, the pregnancy was never challenged.

Gale: Peeta's hijacking was also kept quiet. We were afraid people might try to replicate the effects.

Peeta and Katniss think about the prospect of rehashing the truth for the world

Peeta: What are we supposed to do with our kids?

Gale: You can find someone here to take care of them for the duration of the trial, or there is room for them on the train, if you want to bring them too.

Peeta: Where would we stay?

Gale winces, preparing for their reaction

Gale: The old training center in District 2 has been converted into a mental institute. They've prepared accommodations for you

Gale looks at Katniss

Gale: and one guest.

He looks over to Peeta.

Gale: I don't live very far from the institute, your children are more than welcome to stay at my house with my family.

Silence, Gale can't look at them. Katniss shakes her head in disbelief.

Katniss: How? How is this different, Gale, because I don't see it. The only change in the Games is that the arena has been moved to a courtroom.

Gale: Nobody is going to be hunting you down-

Katniss: If they find me guilty, what's the worse they can do?

Gale stands up and turns around, but doesn't answer.

Peeta: Execution?

Katniss; The only difference being, they would be justified in doing it!

Gale whirls around

Gale: It won't come to that!

Katniss: How do you know?

Gale: Because people do remember the Games. They remember what the Capitol was like. Yes, death is the ultimate punishment, but in the twenty years since the start of Neo Panem no judge has ever given that sentence. Sociopaths, murderers, rapists have all been spared, I doubt they'll break that trend with you.

Peeta and Katniss process this while Gale sits down again. Katniss is a little offended to be compared with sociopaths and rapists and is about to say so when Peeta speaks.

Peeta: Why now? The lies everyone supposedly depended on got us this far, what makes you think the truth will do any good now?

Gale doesn't answer right away.

Gale: 30 years ago, we were in chaos, families were ripped apart, some turned on each other, horrible things were happening every day. In all that uncertainty people needed something to hold on to so they could make it to see tomorrow. 30 years ago it didn't matter if something was true or not, what mattered was if it gave people hope, if it gave them a reason to keep fighting. But we're not in chaos anymore. What happened to us, our generation, how we were raised, is fast becoming history. People made it to the tomorrow, now they need to know how they got there.

Peeta looks at Katniss and Katniss looks up to Caris's bedroom.

Gale: They need to understand the unseen sacrifices and the hidden battles to know where to go next.

Peeta is gripping Katniss's hand painfully tight.

Katniss: ...will it be televised?

Gale: That's up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne: Where are we going?

Katniss: I told you, we're going to District 2.

Rayne: How long are we going to stay?

Katniss scans the face of Peeta and then Gale.

Katniss: I don't know, baby. Could be a long time.

Rayne, who had been looking out the window of the train, came to sit next to his mom. His eyes are wide and his voice suddenly scared.

Rayne: Are we moving there?

Katniss smiles

Katniss: No.

She leans down to kiss his forehead.

Katniss: We're just taking a long visit there.

Caris: Why? What are we going to do there?

Gale: I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Anmarie.

Katniss looks at him, that's news to her.

Gale: She likes to play the piano. Do you like music?

Caris: Yeah, I like to sing.

Katniss smiles at her daughter refusing to acknowledge the glance she feels from Gale.

Gale: So does Anmarie. I bet you two would make a pretty duet.

Caris: Yeah... I play a little of the violin too.

Gale: Did you learn that at school?

Caris: Yeah, I'm not very good though.

Peeta: She got a solo at the school's Winter concert.

Gale: You must be really great then.

Caris smiles sheepishly.

Caris: Everybody got a solo.

Gale: You'll just have to show us when we get there.

Caris smiles bigger, turning pink

Caris: Ok.

Rayne: Do you have any other kids?

Gale: Oh yeah, Anmarie just turned twelve, Luret's almost nine, Sary is six, and my youngest, Rosie is four.

Rayne drops his shoulders.

Rayne: No boys?

Gale: I'm afraid not.

Rayne sighs slumps down in his seat.

Rayne: How long do we have to stay?

Katniss smiles and wraps an arm around him.

Katniss: I'm sure you'll make good friends with them.

Caris is sitting by Peeta and looking out the window

Caris: Whoa look!

Caris nudges Peeta's arm. They all turn to see what she is pointing at. In the distance mountains raise up in view and the tracks fastly bring them closer.

Peeta: Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?

Caris: Have you seen it before?

Peeta nods

Peeta: Twice.

Caris is quiet, she knows enough to not press the issue. Rayne joins his sister in looking out the window, they're both mesmerized.

Rayne: It's bigger than the Justice Building!

Caris: Rayne, they're twenty times bigger than the Justice Building.

The two are amazed as they get closer.

Rayne: They're the tallest thing ever!

The train finally darts into a tunnel beneath the mountains making everything darker. Caris and Rayne sit back scared all of a sudden.

Peeta: It's ok, we'll be out of the tunnel soon.

Peeta sees his words have done little to comfort them. He stands up and offers a hand to Caris who accepts.

Peeta: Come on, lets go see if we can find any ice cream on this train.

Gale and Katniss sit in silence for a moment

Katniss: You said it was my choice if there will be cameras there.

Gale: Yeah.

Katniss: What do you mean by that?

Gale: Whether cameras are allowed in the court or not is decided by the person on trial

Gale motions to her.

Gale: And the judge. But the judges have always agreed to whatever the defendant prefers.

Katniss: But this is no ordinary trial.

Gale doesn't respond. Katniss sighs.

Katniss: If it's not televised, how else will people hear about it?

Gale: News companies can send people to listen and summarize the trial so they can write about it later.

Katniss: Summarize? So they can change things and say what they want about me, no. It'll be televised.

Gale wants to defend the news companies but thinks better of it, only nodding.

Gale: We'll have to make a stop in District 8.

Katniss: Why?

Gale: To pick up your lawyer, Acker Palish. He's the best there is, trust me.

There was a bitterness to Gale's tone that Katniss furrowed her eyes at.

Gale: We've...worked, a few times before.

Katniss: Are you a Peacekeeper?

Gale: I'm an Inspector.

Katniss: What's that?

Gale: When there is crime, it's my job to follow evidence to the culprit and bring them to justice.

Katniss: The sociopaths, murderers, and rapists?

Gale: Yeah.

Katniss: I have murdered people. So have you.

Gale: Well, you'll be glad to hear that I'm just as vulnerable as you now.

Katniss rolls her eyes

Katniss: Right.

Gale: You were the face of the revolution. If they start investigating your tactics and motives, it won't be long before they investigate others, investigate me, what I've done. Sooner or later justice always catches up to the villain.

They stare at each other. Neither can accept the title villain, but remembering their tactics and motives, they also cannot wholly deny it. As angry as Katniss is about the trial, she never wanted to bring down Gale with her. Yet a sliver of a splinter she has never been able to rid is glad Gale could face some kind of punishment. Finally, Katniss stands up and leaves him there.

It's getting late, Katniss finds Peeta on a porch of the last car on the train watching the sun set.

Peeta: Hey.

He wraps an arm around her and pulls her in to kiss her forehead. She gives a small smile.

Katniss: Where are the kids?

Peeta: They're finally asleep.

Katniss notes a bitterly exasperated tone to him.

Peeta: We found the ice cream all right. I left to find you and when I came back they had downed a whole bucket.

Peeta widened his eyes and dropping his voice.

Peeta: It was a bad hour, Katniss.

She laughs at his solemnity.

Katniss: I bet so.

Peeta becomes more serious, and laces his fingers behind her back.

Peeta: Where were you?

Katniss can't look at him, but she can't escape. She doesn't answer right away.

Katniss: Oh ya know, just… wallowing.

Peeta: Katniss…

Katniss: Everything is going to change. People are going to hate me, more than they probably already do. We both know Toby's family is not alone in how they feel about me. And the kids...what happened to Caris will only be the beginning. They will always be scorned because of me. And when the kids find out the truth, they'll never look at me the same way… What if they end up hating me too?

Peeta holds her face.

Peeta: Rayne and Caris will always love no matter what, I know it. And we are all going to just fine.

Katniss: How do you know?

Peeta: Because we have beautiful lives.

Peeta tightens his grip and speaks sternly.

Peeta: After everything we've been through, all that they have done to us, we have beautiful lives. And I will be damned if they think they are going to take that away from us now.

After a few minutes they leave to go to bed. They check the kid's rooms along the way. They carefully open the door to their son's room. Katniss peeks through, but there is no bulge in the blankets.

Katniss: Rayne?

She opens the door wider, the blankets are thrown aside. She walks inside looking around.

Katniss: Rayne!

Peeta: I'm sure he's fine.

But they both run to check Caris's room. They open the door and collectively sigh. Rayne is fast asleep, his head at the foot of the bed, mouth wide open next to Caris's feet. Caris opens her eyes a little at the light streaming in the room.

Caris: Mom?

Katniss: Sorry, sweetie, go back to sleep.

She closes the door, and gives a shaky laugh. Peeta squeezes her hand.

Peeta: Come on, let's go to sleep.

Breakfast the next morning finds the whole Mellark family and Gale around a table. The train is slowing down to a halt. They have been surrounded by tall buildings and smog for a few hours now. Caris and Rayne are able to stay seated but are too awed to eat much. It's more populated than the kids can even imagine.

Caris: Do we get to look around District 8?

Gale: Sorry, we don't have time. We're stopping just long enough for Palish to get on.

Rayne: Who's that?

Peeta: It's the man that's going to help Mom.

The train has stopped completely in the station. While there are tons of people waiting, not a soul gets on. Many stare at the train perplexed when a well dressed man holding a briefcase hurries from inside the station.

Rayne: Help mom with what?

They hear Acker Palish in the train, coming towards them.

Palish: Where are they? Wonderful, thank you.

They all turn as the door opens to reveal a thin older man, white haired, sagging skin with white whiskers, and large rimmed glasses with surprisingly energetic blue eyes behind them. He smiles largely and comes forward to shake hands with Katniss.

Palish: Katniss Everdeen, it is an honor.

Katniss accepts the hand.

Katniss: Mellark.

Palish: Pardon?

Katniss: Katniss Mellark.

Palish: Ah….hmm.

He sits down and studies her for moment.

Palish: That won't do.

Katniss: Excuse me?

Gale: Palish

Gale says in a warning tone

Palish: Well, I'm sorry, but if we are digging up the past we need to keep some continuity. The world knows her as Everdeen not Mellark.

Gale: Do you have to do this now?

Palish: This is going to be the trial of the century, if we're going to win, we need to get started immediately.

Rayne: Trial?

Palish: Oh good, you brought the children-they'll get you plenty of sympathy points. Hello kids! I'll be your good ol' pal Acker.

Caris: ...Hi.

Palish: Right, so what we need to do is show people what a loving, non-threatening woman you are. Our angle is that however unsavory your past deeds are, the damaged young girl you were never would have committed such an act under normal circumstances.

Gale, Peeta, and Katniss stare at him in awe. The kids gaze in confusion and fear.

Peeta: Caris, you and Rayne should go clean up your rooms.

Caris, eyes wide, starts to get up.

Rayne: They're not even our rooms!

Caris: Shut up, Rayne.

She takes him by the arm and drags a pouting Rayne out of the room.

Palish: Bye kids! We'll talk later.

The remaining adults take a moment to adjust from the easy morning to the business at hand.

Peeta: I thought this was about telling the truth.

Palish: Absolutely, truth is the name of the game.

Katniss: Why does it sound like you want us to lie?

Palish sits back in his seat.

Palish: I'm sorry, would you have killed Coin under normal circumstances?

She is taken aback by the forward question.

Katniss: No

Palish shrugs holding up his hands

Palish: Then it's not a lie.

Peeta: But you want us to play to the crowd?

Palish: I want you to win. The way you win is by convincing the thirteen members of the jury that you're not guilty.

Gale: By tricking them.

Palish turns toward Gale frustrated.

Palish: Do you want me to leave? Why did you call me if you don't want my help?

Katniss and Peeta stare at Gale who is shaking his head in contempt.

Palish: I get results, you came to me because I am the best at what I do.

Palish turns to Katniss and Peeta.

Palish: The truth? Will always be the truth, but Katniss, you are about to break beliefs that people have cherished for decades. Now, you're not innocent, there are hundreds of live witnesses that saw you kill Coin, not to mention it is forever documented on film. The best we can do is prove you are not guilty resulting from the duress of your circumstances and the overall climate of war... Correct me if I'm wrong, but from what Gale's told me, that is the truth, isn't it? Because if it's not, then you should tell me now before we go any further.

It is silent. Palish can see that he has all three of them stricken with his assessment of the past. He can see the pain in their memory, he knows he went too far but doesn't apologize, just waits. Katniss swallows hard and whispers

Katniss: It's not that simple

Palish nods slowly before he says gently

Palish: It's where we start

Katniss and Peeta exchange looks

Peeta: There's a lot of places to go from a starting point.

Caris is keeping Rayne in his room, but he wants to leave.

Rayne: But my room is clean!

Caris: Then help me with mine.

Rayne: Why?

Caris: Because I said so.

She starts to drag him to her room

Rayne: But I'm hungry

Caris: Well that's your fault you should have finished your breakfast.

Rayne yanks his arm free, pushing away from her.

Rayne: You're not Mom!

He starts to walk back to the dining car. But Caris blocks his way, getting angry.

Caris: Don't you get it? They're doing grown-up stuff, they don't want us around.

Rayne processes that, and looks up at his sister desperately scared.

Rayne: What's going on, Caris?

Caris drops her shoulders and takes his hand. She leads him into her room where they sit on her bed.

Caris: Mom's in trouble.

Rayne: Why?

Caris: They think she did something wrong.

Rayne: When?

Caris: A long time ago, before either of us were born.

Rayne: If it was so long ago, why do they care?

Caris: I don't know why, but, people still care about...whatever it is she did.

Rayne: But… Mom isn't a bad person, right?

Caris: Listen, Rayne, I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know Mom, so do you. Whatever happened back then, she either had to do it, or she's changed so much since then that she's a completely different person now. Ok?

She's trying to sound optimistic.

Caris: No matter what people say, we know who our mom is. Don't forget that, ok?

Rayne nods.

Rayne: Is that what happened with Toby?

Caris: Yeah.

They're silent for moment

Caris: Look, Mom and Dad are freaking out. They're trying not to show it, but I can tell. They already have a lot to worry about so, until this thing is over just be extra cute and loveable. And if you have any questions or get scared, just come talk to me. That's how we help Mom, ok?

Rayne: Ok.

They sit for a while, but the seriousness has past. Rayne looks around the clean room.

Rayne: But...what are we supposed to do now?

Caris: I don't know, I think I saw a theater room in one of the train cars. Want to try to find it?


End file.
